


By the skin of my teeth

by mithborien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said you could save him,” he snarls as he tightens his fingers. “I did,” she says, her mouth lengthening into a devil’s grin, “and I still can.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the skin of my teeth

It’s only when his knuckles lose the whiteness and he can feel the pain of his fingers unclenching that she appears with strutting legs and a know-it-all smirk.

“Hello, Sam,” Ruby says.

He moves without thinking, Dean’s body tumbling into the dirt at his feet but she doesn’t even try to resist when he goes for her throat.

Her body’s feather light as he lifts her off the ground. Her long hair flutters against his face with the scent of sulphur.

“You said you could save him,” he snarls as he tightens his fingers.

“I did,” she says, her mouth lengthening into a devil’s grin, “and I still can.”

He’s this close to snapping her neck, even knowing it won’t do a damn thing but he forces himself to pause, to wait. This past year has been one false hope after another and he wants to see this final one squashed before he gets rid of Ruby for good.

“Prove it,” he says, and Ruby smiles, her stolen eyes light up and he can feel the skin under his hand flexing as she holds back laughter.

It’s in her silence that he hears the footsteps behind him, the slight rattle of disturbed gravel. He turns and the first thing he sees are the rips and tears in her clothes, some are bandaged, white stained with red, but she still moves smoothly as she walks towards him.

Then he looks up and sees her face. She looks older, worn out, death warmed up and served on a plate. But her eyes are fierce. They’re shining and harsh but undoubtedly _alive_.

“Hello, Sam,” Bela says.


End file.
